Love Letters
by TrashyBambi
Summary: Tonks and Snape while still in school, keeping their relationship secret by writing love letters to each other. PG just to be safe. please R&R. I know charaters are a bit out of the ordinary and they r not the same age.
1. Nymphadora

This is a Severus Snape and Nymphodora Tonks love romance. I'm just writing the letters that they wrote back and forth. She was a 6th year, he a 7th year.

_Dear Severus, _

_I have longed to hold you since the very day we met, the very day that you decided to hate me. The very day you decided to never speak to me again. I don't find it fair that you're doing this to me... I never did anything to you. Why must you break my heart everyday? Why? Why? Why?  
  
I wish I knew more about you. You're sorrow, happiness, anger, and more. I want to understand the reason you are the way you are. Hold me close to you're body and let our love take away everything, but us. Let us show our love to the world.  
  
Oh, what am I talking about? How could you love somebody like me? Somebody so ugly and idiotic? Why??? Kill me Severus. Kill me while I lay in your arms, gasping for breath, for your love, for life. I am already dead, on the inside. I am nobody with out you. This summer has been unbearable without you. I felt like I was going to die.  
  
I love you so much. Why can't you see? Why do you go running after Lily Evans? That girl who isn't even pure blood. Isn't that what you want? A pure blood? I am pure blood and together we will make beautiful pure blood children. I have nothing against muggle borns, but I am more like you then her.  
  
Please send an owl back to me, or tell me where you're going to leave this. I long to hear from you and see your beautiful handwriting.  
  
Love, Nyphadora Tonks _


	2. Severus

_Dear Nymphadora,  
  
How could think that I hated you? I thought you were the one who hated me. Potter and Black hate me and you seem to hang around with them all the time. They hate me so I thought you hated me also.  
  
I find this hard to believe. Is this some sort of joke? Because if it is, it's not funny. Are you just trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school? More than Potter and Black do? If this is a joke, then it's very cruel, and I don't understand how someone like you could be so cruel.  
  
If this isn't a sick joke, then I'm sorry for what I just wrote. I can't be sure if this is a joke or not... yet. But if we keep mailing each other, maybe I will become more comfortable and maybe I will be able to trust you. But not yet. Win my trust and we shall be in very deep love.  
  
How could you talk about Lily that way? She's so beautiful, and even though I don't look like the kind of person to like Muggle borns, I do. I don't care if she's a muggle born or pure blood. She's a beautiful creature and she deserves respect. I know I don't really treat her with that respect, but I have to keep my secrets hidden.  
  
I guess we can keep this going for a while, as long as your friends don't find out. They would treat me beyond horrible if they knew about this. I'm sure they are great friends to you, but not to me... Oh, no, never to me. They hate me. That's ok, because most do.  
  
I don't want you to hurt anymore, that is, if this is not a lie. Trust me, my dear Nymphadora, you defiantly don't want to know more about me. My life isn't something you want to know about. My life isn't like a good book that you sit down with at evening and start reading. It's nothing like that. You would be shocked and scared if I told you what has happened in my life so far. Because it's nothing good.  
  
Please keep this a secret and send me an owl back as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely, Severus_


	3. Nymphadora

_My dear Severus,  
  
I never hated you. I have loved you forever. I'm sorry for all the times I seemed to be picking on you. But I only do it so James and Sirius don't get suspicious. I love you very much, and one day I reveal this secret to them.  
  
This is no joke. I am certainly not that cruel. I wouldn't play a joke so cruel on you. Especially not you, for you are the one I love. I would never want to embarrass you in front of this school. I'm sorry if you don't believe it. But this is all true. I love you.  
  
I'm sorry for talking about Lily that way. I know you like her, maybe even love her, but I love you. I always thought that you were more into pure bloods. I have nothing against muggle borns at all. I'm sorry if I sounded prejudice, because I am NOT prejudice.  
  
I do want to know more about your life. Why wouldn't I want to know more about your life? I'm sure it was horrible, but if I knew more about your life then I would be able to help you more. I want to help you. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. You are to sweet of a person to be hurt so much. I know that you are sweet. I know that you are not mean and evil like some believe. I believe that you do have a good side.  
  
I must be going for now, for James and Sirius and Remus are about to come back from dinner. Please write back.  
  
Love, Nymphadora._

Please review! thanks to all that did review


	4. Severus

_Dear Nymphadora,  
  
I could see why you would act like you hated me around Potter and Black. You wouldn't want anyone to know that you love a disgusting slime ball like me. How great that makes me feel.  
  
I believe that you are not prejudice. But please do not ever talk about Lily that way. But don't tell Potter that I like her. Please don't tell him. He would hate me beyond belief. I'm glad you're not prejudice. I may seem that way but I am completely not prejudice.  
  
You do not believe me, which is making me angry. You do not want to be apart of my life. You do not want to know anything about my life. I have been through so much in my life. So many horrible things and I know there is more to come. Trust me, I know there is more to come. You think you want to know me but you are mistaking.  
  
You would be caught up in my problems along with me if you ever became a part of my lonesome life. You wouldn't be able to leave my cruel life. It would haunt you forever and I would be a part of your life whether you like it or not. You think I do not care for you, but I do, I care for you enough to not involve you in my life.  
  
Please do not think that I do not like you, and that I am telling you a lie, because for even I am not that heartless.  
  
Please send me a letter back, Severus_


End file.
